hdneptuniafandomcom-20200213-history
Track 43
Track 43, also known as "White Heart Battle Theme", or "Song That Might Play When You Fight Blanc" is the 43rd music track found in the file data for the original Hyperdimension Neptunia. It is widely regarded as one of the greatest musical tracks of all time. It plays during boss fights with White Heart, hence the name. History One night, series composer Tsunako was out drinking with her bud ZUN. Tsunako said to her bud ZUN "oi mate show me how u draw ur lolis for that shit game u make." ZUN was like "lol ok" then he banged his head against a keyboard for 5 minutes and out pooped a god-tier song. Tsunako looked at the song and said "yo wtf this shit not loli, dis sum lit af music." ZUN just shrugged his shoulders and continued drinking his beer. Tsunako lit up a killer bong and looked at that song that ZUN just wrote in like 5 minutes while drunk and thought to herself, "bitch, please, I can totes make a 20 times better song if I wanted to." And so she got to work on writing Track 43. Tsunako says that she doesn't remember anything else that happened that night, but she does know that when she woke up the next day, the song was finished, she had temporarily lost her hearing, and the bar they were drinking at had been totaled. The song that she wrote that day was Track 43, and when she showed it to her boss Moo Niitani, he had an orgasm and immediately ordered the head programmer to implement the song into Hyperdimension Neptunia. Tsunako also notes that she never saw ZUN again after that fateful night, but he still shitposts on Twitter. Reception Critics everywhere praised Track 43 as the third coming of youkai Jesus. It instantly became the 2nd best song of all time, barely beating out PSY's Gangnam Style, but losing decisively to Beethoven's Beethoven Virus. This song alone has netted Compile Heart 3 billion yen in revenue from CD sales, outselling every single game the company has ever put out combined despite being priced at 3 billion yen per copy. Many players of the Neptunia franchise report experiencing many different kinds of out of body experiences upon their first time hearing the song, including but not limited to: going to heaven, going to hell, becoming a ghost and haunting their parents, acid trips, epileptic seizures, loss of breast fat, temporary comatose, cure of cancer, arson, quenching thirst, dizziness, anime becoming real for several seconds, and even death. Track 43 has won 43 different awards for excellence in Video Game Music, and is nominated annually for Game of The Year. It has an 11/10 IMDB score and has cured global hunger. There is no known instance of any human being listening to this song and not liking it. Some cat owners, however, have cited that the song drives their cats crazy, and therefore do not listen to it. Track 43 has remained the #1 track on all charts since 2010. Famous Mario series composer Koji Kondo has said that Track 43 has remained his inspiration for all of his compositions. "It's just amazing," he states in an exclusive interview with hdneptunia.wikia.com, "How does one create such an awe-inspiring track? I've been pondering it for years. I've tried all sorts of substances, but I've never even come close to this level of perfection." Even Tsunako, the composer of this abomination classic, has said that she could never create such a masterpiece ever again. Health Concerns Compile Heart and Idea Factory International recommend you see a doctor about possible complications before listening to Track 43. Players who have had recent surgery, have any kind of heart, neck, or back problems, are pregnant, have a preexisting addiction, have cancer, get motion sickness easily, are epileptic, or are under 4' 6" (137cm) generally should not listen to Track 43. Players who have good taste also should not listen to Track 43 because it may induce uncontrollable vomiting. Players who are deaf are not safe from any side-effects of listening to Track 43, so those players should take care as well. Normies are generally safe from the side-effects of listening to Track 43, but really, just in case, they should see a doctor before listening as well. If someone wishes to listen to Track 43 without consulting a specialist beforehand, some common countermeasures to possible complications are drinking lots of fluids, getting drunk, getting high, and watching horror movies. Exclusive Reviews from World-Renowned Critics "I honestly can't tell if I like this or if I think it's shit. It's somehow really good and really lame at the same time." -FieryShaverdian "its like christmas music...ON CRACK" -Frederick Glass "I think of a bunch of wild chickens running off a cliff when I hear this. XD" - Zinnia the Draconid "This would've been perfect in that snowy fortress place in Mario & Luigi SuperStar Saga" -Camp "I cant take the fight seriously with this theme" -Jackatron9000 "accurate﻿" -MetMiu gaz "She try and fight me with this theme song?...hah she will die trying!﻿" -Nindroid Kai98 "Can you please upload Black Heart theme?﻿" -zetrathoth Category:Music